Applicants have previously recognized that significant benefits ensue from vending machines configured to identify a combination of products and offer the combination of products for a promotional price. For example, a parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/095,372, describes, among other features, the creation of promotional product combinations based on supply and/or demand data.
The advantages of Applicants' previous inventions are significant. Nevertheless, given the complexity of the relevant market forces, it would be advantageous for additional apparatus, systems and methods that permit vending machines and/or operators thereof to offer a combination of products.